Amando a un inmortal 1, el corazon de diamante
by lalamachu
Summary: Para verla historia, lo que tengo NO ES LA HISTORIA LA HISTORIA ESTA EN ESTA PÁGINA: potterfics     LA HISTORIA TIENE EL MISMO TITULO


I love you

Versión en ingles

Tittle Page

Imagine the person you love, is gone forever?  
What if you start having visions of him?  
Will you be mad? Enloquesió you love? or "It's just your imagination?  
What if you see it, although the dead.  
Wendy, a young adult of 25, she married the man of her dreams named Mason, but death took him, but she still sees well.  
Discovers that she has something new, strange, and very different from what ordinary people have all, Wendy from the accident discovered that has a sixth sense. Mason remained in the world to protect a spirit that tries to kill, and must flee to Ingleterra, France and Spain to be safe. But when he goes to France Wendy meets Matthew, a young writer, and she falls in love, but love them both, and will have to decide between them.

Wendy

Mason

Matthew

Knowing Mason

Wendy had a soft hair light brown, with bright blue eyes like the water, and pale skin and rosy cheeks like roses, and her personality has always been the same, someone quiet, shy and affectionate. Wendy, never was a girl like others, was the "ugly duckling" despite its sheer beauty and noble. It was very different because unlike the girls of her age, was a closed person, and he did not like being the center of attention, there was nothing to be afraid of it nor any penalty or anything and was not very sociable, for maximum, had in his childhood and up to 16 years 25 friends, at 16, just wanted a few friends, but was sociable, well from his 17 years, since then, if someone comvirtio normal more or less ordinary. Since I was a small, dreamed that love is as close to magic. You've dreamed of finding love, and swear to love life, until death even if separate them. She grew and grew, and each time was more and more beautiful.

One summer day, at age 13 and half the sun was shining, and its golden rays fell in the town of Silver City, and she loved to read, no magazines, big books, and is dealt with adventures and magical worlds, beings unreal or fantastic and magical , sat on a bench in the park of the town, finishing reading one of his books. And when I finish reading it, so hill and rose from the bench, and went straight to the bookstore to buy another book, his hobby was reading. I was on the sidewalk or sidewalk, walking, and someone shouted back: "Beware!" And she turned around, and a boy his own age, or at least a week she Mays, was hit on his bike Wendy was unconscious, the boy and took ALSO nearest hospital, the wait was not much to look after them. The doctor said that Wendy only suffered a blow to the head, in a place where if you hit, hit auque is minimal, one fainted, but the Doctor said it was nothing serious, and was surprised that a stranger child who was new in town, take a young age to hospital, without even having met the doctor, I knew the name of Wendy, and told the boy, the boy told the doctor that his name was Mason, who came from Miami, Florida. The doctor, called the Wendy house, their parents, parents of Wendy, do not take long to get to the hospital.

Wendy woke up when being hit, and the usual questions-What happened?, Where am I? o Why did this happen? -  
When Wendy woke, Mason told him about his name on it, and apologized. After that, they became great friends during the next 6 years, inseparable, until the end of the school, went on together. Unmuchacho Mason became very cute and cuddly, and Wendy for a timid girl, a beautiful young fun, sociable, completely different from what was in his knew everything the other, except one thing, Mason was in loveWendy, and Wendy saw it only as a friend, but inside, she was crazy for him, and during those six years, she never showed it, even loved him in secret, the love she felt for him only was inside, he pointed out.

Wendy, and as a young adult of 19 years, decided to go to university to study medicine. His family was economically difficult times, and medicine, was a very difficult and expensive race, could not even pay the first two semesters. Wendy was completely disillusioned, that was his dream. But a ray of hope appeared, Mason, have much money, and was willing to pay the university, and even if Wendy wanted, his doctorate. She was deeply grateful to Mason. Mason was already studying something, architecture  
After his entire career at age 24, Wendy graduated from college with honors.  
A few weeks after graduation, Wendy walked down the street, the night was very dark, darker than the feathers of a crow, darker, than the coat of a black cat and stars, as always shone but even the brightness of stars, could illuminate Silver City, the darkness was very great. Wendy walked home with his family, Wendy, was about to cross the street, as was the red light for cars, she was in the middle of the road when a truck ran a light, Wendy, I fail to see, when he saw, was within a few seconds to be hit, when suddenly, something threw him out of the way by pushing up the truck, she thought to be dead, and shut his eyes tight with force, and when he saw did not feelpain by passing truck over, decided to open them, and discovered to his brave rescuer:  
Mason. Mason's safe, and from that moment, she began to reveal his love, love in it and I ignored it until she left. They fell in love, and lasted six months together, loving each other day after day. And there came a day that changed their lives forever ..  
One night at a fancy restaurant, had dinner, and suddenly, Mason fell to his knees and told you calm and sure of his words said  
-Wendy Brooks, want you to marry me? - He looked into her eyes  
"Yes, yes! - Said happily, and Mason stood up, and gently seared.

The accident

After that night, Wendy and Mason, told everyone about the wedding they would be held in three months, in November 1911. Wendy, I was watching what would be the perfect place to celebrate the wedding. Meanwhile, Mason sought a perfect place to honeymoon, and that place would be Italy. They would stay in Rome.  
Missing a week before the wedding, and Wendy went with her friends to shop for wedding dresses.  
Was measured from 7 to 14 dresses, none like it. But the number 14, was perfect for her. It was white and long, it was not too attached to the legs, not too big, it was perfect. They bought it, and a beautiful veil.  
And nothing was missing again, just wait until it was on 11 November.  
The wedding day, everything was perfect, and the only thing that was delayed, were the flowers. Other than that, everything went great.  
On the plane en route to Italy, Wendy had a bad feeling, something inside said, "devuelvete to Silver City, has it. Go back to your family back home." But it was too late, and besides, I had a hard time paying for the trip, she would not give sleep to his country, Italy.  
They arrived at the hotel, unpacked, and went to see Italy.  
Italy lasted one and a half. And each time, Wendy's forebodings were increasingly followed, returning to Silver City. She did not obey.  
One night, so dark, the fog came into the depths of the city, everything was very , was driving the car with Wendy at her side, was by a winding road, the road looked like a snake for her curves. Going direct to Rome because I asked Wendy Mason thousand times that night would arrive some friends of Wendy, and would stay for 3 days in Rome. Were on the road, trying to climb a steep mountain. There were many cars down the mountain, but few uploading in. From time to time, his car went off, and as it was automatic, it started to roll backwards. They shouted for help, before the car was silent and the cliff was behind them. Mason tried to turn the car but did not respond, not caught, and sure the doors are not removed. They embraced, and very strongly cerrsaron eyes. And your car callus by the cliff.  
Wendy, opened their eyes, saw his side, and was not in the car, was in a hospital room. To his left, had a chair, where her father.  
- Dad?, Where am I?, What happened? - Said Wendy with a very soft tone of you.  
- Wendy, you're alive. Nurse! - Said his father was very excited when her daughter was fine  
- Yes, sir?, Miss Wendy, woke up, call the doctor. - Said the nurse, and left the room to fetch the doctor.  
- Wendy, the doctor said it was a hard blow .- He said his dad.  
At that time, Wendy is the head play, and had a bandage that covered his entire head. It took a heavy blow with a stick that was in the car, that rod pierced his head, but luckily, it did him any damage to his brain, nor altered, or that they believed the doctors. To remove the rod, they had had to operate.  
Llego el doctor  
- Wendy, woke up, we thought it would wake in more hours. And how do you feel? - Said the doctor  
- A little dizzy, "Wendy said - Lord, I have a question, Where is Mason? - Ask  
- M. ... I'll be back, sir, Petterson, you go with me a moment? - Please contact the father said Wendy.  
- Right back sky-father told Wendy  
Wendy listen when they spoke, but not very clear, understood that I had to do with Mason, but did not know that.  
After 5 minutes, came with a serious and sad exprecion.  
- And Mason? - Ask Wendy  
- Wendy ... Mason ... In the accident, the car overturned, a truck coming down, called us because he saw the accident, told us. Mason was hit with great force with the glass even before the car touched the ground of the cliff, and I crush the car completely. Mason ran the same fate as you. The rod, when I hit, I take away about 5 minutes then memory, but what you did, was that screamed "Mason!, No!" when I jump the car without intention, and looked through the glass, and you fell out of the car, but do not crush, step next to you, but your head fell into a very sharp metal rod, and the strength your fall, you atrabezo. And forget those 5 minutes .- Said the doctor  
- Bone Mason this ... ...- He died with his eyes flooded.  
- Sorry to say ... but yes, "said the doctor.  
Wendy then began to mourn. His father tried consilio, but could not, the love she felt for Mason, was infinite.  
She next morning, I try to walk a bit, and followed mereada. I was walking down the aisle alone, and saw a blur Mason sitting in a chair empty in there, and saw that Mason got up and she walked lame, Wendy, was very scared, and started to walk back , began to be cornered by Mason, Wendy tried to speak, but did not respond, just walked her cornering and leaving it in a small space each time more and Mason stretched his right arm to touch her, Wendy felt a force inside, his body did not respond to what she wanted to do, and just fainted, because the force was too great. He appeared on a stretcher, with oxygen, and still with his head covered.  
"I saw Wendy Mason said his father, who also was with her.  
- That's impossible, "said his father  
- No, I saw Dad, he walked to me and when I play, my mind turned blank, and I fainted, "said Wendy  
- I do not believe-  
- Well no matter Daddy, if I saw him.

Because acquired the gift

After that fight with his father to see who had the reason for the strange event of Wendy, decided to try to forget Mason. But it was impossible. Dreamed of, thought of, saw photos of it, and what did you fear most and you shiver, I saw.  
In the hospital, Wendy decided to go rearrange a bit, and walked the aisles filled with nurses, doctors and pasientes, and from one moment to another, when blinking, and not encontranba anyone. Empty corridors, without any noise, did not hear lights turned lower, brokers almost dark by the lack of light, turned into a nightmare for Wendy, because when it was happening, saw Mason approached her slowly, and it was the same, Mason cornered, and touched, and fainted. So spent the next 5 days in the hospital. On day six, her friends visited her, and rejoiced a bit, at least that day did not think in Mason, and did not appear.  
For Wendy, it was enough to see Mason walking very normal to her, and then desmallarse. But he knew that nothing had happened yet. See Mason was just a little of the wonderful things that could show up later.  
One day, same thing happened, she was in the hospital, and went for a walk, I knew what would happen, would see a Mason. That's what she believed happened, but, at the time of desmallarse, Mason, grabbed her, silent and not to the cold floor with such force, more or less unemployment or brake his fall, so do not be so hard and not mistreated but the head. Mason, took off his jacket to make a pillow to Wendy. He was with her until she woke up. For that, Mason do not expect much time, I hope 15 to 20 minutes.  
After that short delay, Wendy awoke. Mason saw her when she wanted to scream in fear felt. But Mason stopped, repeating Wendy when she screamed, and that was good, was not an evil spirit, the only wanted to accompany and protect her, because he supposed that she deveria have died. When Wendy was calmed a little, he began to explain everything.  
- Mason you're dead and do you see? Am I crazy or am I enloquesiendo?  
- Wendy, quiet, relax, just purchased a power when I hit that rod-  
- If? -  
- If Wendy, I will protect you from everything that will hurt you. Moreover, not only do I see myself, really just the people that already died, conosiste  
- Mason're scaring me, this is a dream, or is it?  
- Wendy's not a dream, it would seem that if you but it is not .-  
- But Mason, every time I touch you, I fainted,  
- That's only because you got scared, and think and think that I possess, but will not do it, I want you to live your normal life, "said Mason.  
Wendy began to doubt a moment of his words, he thought, but it is impossible not to believe Mason, because his eyes were full of infinite tenderness and his smile was very noble and cheerful, she just loved him deeply and would do it forever. Could not give anything back to Mason, the protected her, help her.  
- Wendy, just sometimes I can touch you, I can for some reason, that even desconosco, but I'll always help you "He said with a firm and calm, in a very tender.  
- Mason, but the next time you will see, something happened to me, or people will go? -  
- No Wendy, it just went by what I said, but now you have to leave this hospital, and live your life, and even if you want a new love-you said it all with firmness, but when he spoke of "a new love, "devilitaron his words and his smile disappeared from his handsome face.  
- Mason, I always love ta, and you'll always be my great love  
And closed his eyes and move their heads, and gave a big kiss.  
When Wendy opened her blue eyes, was standing down the hall, as if huviera been a vision, she believed that, until I hear the voice of Mason, saying that only by this you see, would viciones, of rest, but is much people, could also appear, and people could see Wendy talking to herself, but never again, Wendy would have viciones.

Love letters

In the next few days, Wendy often asked to be alone, in those brief moments, I had time to talk to Mason.

A Wednesday, gave out, and could be returned home. As they were in Rome, she stayed at a hotel near the hospital, in case something happened. One day, Wendy walked down the street, and found a boy about 13 years, together with a girl of about the same age, Wendy assumed was his girlfriend, as they grabbed his hand and seemed to never want to be separated. At that time Wendy is memories came to mind when I was little and was with Mason all the time. From the day they met, until the accident. But all that has happened in just a minute.  
The following day, I began to get letters, cards ...  
Mason.  
Contained beautiful and romantic phrases to remind you day after day to Wendy, she was not alone, he'd be with her all the time, and her own family.  
One of the phrases were in French, and was Je t'aime toujours et will, which meant "I love you and always will." The strange thing was that each card had a small gift - chocolates, sweets, roses, flowers, some pictures, some necklaces, rings, earrings ...- A small detail. Wendy though he knew that all this was impossible, dejeba not believe in, that's protected, but the big question that arose from his head was that I did protects Mason?.  
In the evening, Wendy heard a noise, too late. I was asleep. That noise, let it sit with fright, gave chills, and his heart is accelerated. It was a sigh as she heard a deep sigh. And look at the side of his bed, his right side and found a Mason, sitting in a chair.  
- Mason, scared me a lot. You left me sitting scare .-  
- Are you talking about Wendy?, I just got here, when you looked at the sides, I was just sitting.  
- So what was that noise? -  
- I do not know Wendy, but I'm here to tell you something that is very important to know .-  
- And, what is Mason? -  
- Look, like I said, you should have died in the accident, but you saved, there is a spirit, not his reasons, but is planning to kill you.  
- And Why, who would do something like that? -  
- Do not know, many say it is for revenge, but the others, just because they want. Tell me Wendy, you know someone who you hurt and that is dead? -  
- No, not anyone, and and I have not done anything bad to anyone, never-  
- Wendy, Rome must leave now. Recently this city is full of things that humans do not understand, this city now, is being invaded by the things that people say are scary, like ghosts, like me.  
- Mason, you do not scare me, you rock, and while all the others are bad does not mean that you too .-  
Wendy, grabbed Mason's hand and put it on his chest, and said:  
- Mason, I love you, and nothing will change my decicion of what I feel for me, we'll be together forever, and I protect you "  
- Wendy I promise, I also feel the same about you. But Wendy, before promising, you must also promise a few things-  
- Like what Mason? -  
- To love me forever,  
- I promise Mason  
And they embraced tenderly for a moment and closed his eyes, though, seemed a projection Mason, Wendy, I really felt embraced him, the Mason of flesh and blood, but to see a wind. The truth, Wendy felt that if we embrace truth, but Mason, I knew she would cross.  
When Wendy opened her eyes, Mason was gone, but the curtains were open and fidgeting, like the window. She leaned out to see, though, was gone. Under his gaze to the floor, and walked to his locker to pack the suitcase and leave Rome.  
When packed everything, fell asleep, I was very tired.  
And the next morning came a letter from Mason, the sweetest words, the most beautiful letter, that was. Wendy is dressed in a gown that reached to the knee in length, with strips that held him cream. A large white hat. Sunglasses and your luggage in their fragile and delicate hands. Under the Elevator, and was heading to the place that said the letter. There would meet with Mason, and could escape before the arrival Sijil that spirit to vengarze Wendy.  
She left in a taxi to the place of the letter.  
They arrived in a plain, where she saw a red sports car, and beside the cart, Mason was waiting. Wendy jumped off the cab, and went to Mason, where she smiled, and dropped the bags, and walked on to embrace. That you see Wendy expected to feel the same as the previous night, but no. What atrabezo. And disappointed.  
She looked to the floor with a sad face, and Mason, I hand in hand the car keys to leave, Maison try Wendy's hand did not touch hers.  
Both got into the car, and Wendy lit and began to walk. And from Rome, no one had spoken to the other. Wendy wanted to ask something, but he refused. When he left Rome, in the end, Mason finally stopped the silence between them.  
- Stop-  
- That said Mason? -  
- Stop, stop. I have to tell you something .-  
- Well, tell me here,  
- I can not,  
- Okay Mason  
And Wendy found a gas station, and parked there.  
- What he meant? -  
- Wendy, I found a way to make this ghost does not catch you. - Said Mason - So you are planning a trip to 3 countries which include France, Spain and England and in those countries will be saved, and each 3 months .-  
- I will. Mason, you've done so much for me. You are my angel, an angel I will never forget "  
- You say in cerium? -  
- Yes.  
And he smiled. After that, Wendy began driving again in the evening, head to the nearest airport. The night was very beautiful.

At the airport

As I said, the airport road was long, as they had to return to Rome, but something horrible happened, when viewed from a high hill, that if one went down, came to Rome. With its sporty red car, stopped to see the city full of suffering, but the ordinary people, not seen, only heard things paranormal, shouting things callendose, blood on the floor ...  
Already, the city was no problem for that spirit, the completely dominated, the odd, was that Wendy, I did not see the evil spirit, maybe, your mind is not allowed. But Mason would answer then that answer, and even a thing or knew Wendy.  
- Mason, but ...- no Wendy said, but Mason street in a strange way.  
- Why do not you see that spirit, but of rest and all the suffering caused if you see, Wendy, that's because, when I fainted in the crash of my death, your mind tries to make things really could not see dark, and the spirits-traumatic Mason concluded.  
The mind of that beautiful, but intelligent young adult but dead, was full of secrets, secrets that not even Wendy nor, could easily discover.  
- You would ask how you knew that? - Ask Wendy intrigued.  
- Wendy was obvious, there are many things you do not know me, I will tell you something for something, each in its own time. If I tell you now would not understand, you have to expect to spend a few things, and then pass those things, I'll tell you the truth, I conclude Mason.  
She saw many ghosts, screaming for help, but could do nothing. Also, they were already dead. Also watched people frightened by the cries that came from the spirits in distress.  
Do not take it anymore. Just decided to turn his car, and go as fast to Capri, a historic town near Rome, about 3 hours. But a problem arose, to get to Capri, devia through Rome.  
Wendy was delayed a short time in making your decición. Devian decided to go to Capri.  
Wendy could die in the attempt, but she was not a fool. Decided surrounding run a small risk, but not both.  
He lit his car, and took the direction of Capri. Surrounded him with success. no nothing happened.  
They were very happy, but inside. They seemed serious on the outside. Were delayed a bit to get to Capri, and had a few hours ahead.  
When they arrived at the airport was great. Deep black, his name written in golden letters above the building would have an antenna. And 10 large doors to enter. Are parked, and walked to the entrance with their luggage. Began to make a long line, which lasted an hour. He bought his ticket to their first destination to be safe. Spain.  
His plane would come out in 3 hours, and began to make another row, much longer to leave their luggage at the airport who worked, for them to put in the plane to Spain. It lasted an hour and a half in just leave your bags at a Lord, and he reviewed his passport and ticket.  
Mason began to speak, so she did not feel abandoned. He repeated a thousand times, "acting normal, and I do not speak, do not esque this brave you, but I really like crazy when you talk, please do not, then we'll talk." When I leave everything to the Lords, he checked his passport and everything. Suvi some escalators, with their baggage, and Mason did not let go of his hand. When you climbed the stairs, he saw that had stores of food, sweets, things and even a very small churches. She was hungry, and decided to buy some food.  
Wendy was very stressed. Everyone looked and did not know what to do. But it was not because she was ugly, in contrast, young men, he hissed, whispered her beauty, her beautiful and charming and beautiful blue eyes but brown.  
- Mason "He said very quietly in you that everyone looks at me and say about me? I can tell you, I'll wait here, "said Wendy softly  
Mason went to do a favor to his love.  
- Wendy, you are flattered them, are saying how beautiful you are - and under a little after you say "you" - and I also believe that, do not deny that, "said Mason  
- That was the last thing you said? - Ask Wendy  
- Nothing said Wendy Mason  
- Ladies and gentlemen abort the flight to Spain from 2:35 pm, are requested in less than 15 minutes in the office, you said one a woman, you a high.  
- Wendy, you have to go now, go to the office, "Mason said in a hurry.  
- Okay, but do not separate my Sijil Wendy Mason said.  
He rose from his chair, and went straight to the office, if not reached in 15 minutes, could not go to Spain and would lose the flight, and worst of all, that spirit of reach, and kill her.  
Came to the office, were close, but many people, all people that he could not see Mason, could not go after, but if Mason bumped into someone who does not see it, feel nothing, as if Mason, never will huviera collided with him. Among many people, they went hand in hand, pierced him out to Wendy, but she felt a cold wind that played very soft, but not to. They walked hand in hand, and many people were released, Wendy came and started shouting how much without fear, without pity, without shame "Mason! Where are you? !", And Wendy Mason was being pushed by the only 70 seconds to the office doors were closed, and the worst, Mason was as solid as a human being, but as I said who saw, after it passed, this law was very unfair.  
Wendy, ran, dodging the many people, only for his great love, and she would not leave, do not go to be with him.  
I reach, and tried to grab, but the transfer, missing 14 seconds, and ran dodging people, and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and closed, fortunately, reached to move the glass door.  
Passed customs, very cumbersome and complicated, including metals, machinery and a thousand reviews. After this long boredom, were mounted on foot on the the chair, and sat down, followed the instructions and everything. Wendy noticed that Mason was very concerned, the plane had been delayed half an hour to arrive, that spirit was very close, but what they believed. Wendy did not care, and the plane took off, but still, Mason was still very nervous, that look was one of the times I saw him and Wendy, and began to worry.

The turbulence ... was not only a strong wind

- Ladies and gentlemen, the pilot speaking, please fasten your seatbelts, we have a little turbulence, the pilot said  
Wendy, began to fear. He got up to "potty", but would go only to talk to Mason.  
- Mason, which would be turbulence?, Said the weather today would not have strong-wind  
- I do not know Wendy, but I do not like the turbulence-Mason said worriedly  
- Mason Well, I'm going back to my place, and if you want to do space-  
- No, thanks Wendy  
And Wendy opened the bathroom door to xit from there and go to your seat. Mason stood in the corridor of the plane, as close as possible to Wendy.  
The turbulence was low, but from one moment to another, was much, much plane began to shake, as if huviera a major earthquake in the plane. Many people were scared, scorching. Wendy, looked out the window, a dark shadow passed quickly. Things were falling, the oxygen masks as well and everyone was shouting. Wendy, instead of being swallowed by the panic she lay still inside her but for the panic was very strong, his mind went all sad and painful moments of his came to mind the pain I felt when the metal rod, she pierced his head when the sharp glass entered his skin, and when Mason saw the car being crushed. But at the same time looked inside the mind, but also the worst of all, she felt the pain was in her mind. His face full of fear, pain and panic, horribly frightened Mason, who watched with great concern.  
- Wendy !, ¡¿ answer me, are you okay?, Wendy, please answer me "She said Mason with eyes flooded by tears.  
Mason was heading to the empty seat next to Wendy, sat there and began to speak, to remind their moments filled with happiness and joy.  
While Mason said his sweet words, in the minds of Wendy, went blank for a few seconds, and the comforting words of Mason, worked. Into his mind came the memories of their wedding, when the two met when Wendy graduated from college, all the happy times.  
And Wendy's face change with a smile of serenity, and tranquility. At that same moment that his face change to happiness, stopped the turbulence. All you people inside the plane, Tranquiliser.  
- Ma, Mason, happened to me? - Wendy asked without much force  
- That spirit was on the plane, the turbulence was caused by. The re makes you live, intense pain you have ever suffered, and I put some pictures with your greatest if your heart reminds you of the moments of great happiness, you save yourself and losing for a short time, "Le said Mason. Mason made a slight smile to leave it alone.  
Wendy after all that turbulence, the plane, the memories, I had many more questions than before. The rest of the way, Wendy is not enjoyed, I was very stressed, and hardly talk to Mason, only remained silent, trying to ration everything, seeking an explanation for all the events that have happened.


End file.
